


The Best You Can Do

by surena_13



Category: Battlestar Galactica, Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-21
Updated: 2012-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-29 21:42:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surena_13/pseuds/surena_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink ficlet for bsg kink.<br/>Prompt: Blood Play</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best You Can Do

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: not mine

She hadn’t expected to become violent with her, hadn’t desired it, but this woman manages to infuriate her with just a quirk of her lips. She backhands her, hard, a little too hard. Roslin’s head snaps back, and she falls against the concrete wall. When she raises her head again, pushing back her hair, D’Anna sees that her lip is split, blood trickling down her chin.

 

“Who knew, you do have blood in your veins,” D’Anna sneers. “I’d almost expected it to be ice. How disappointing. You’re just another weak human.”

 

Roslin doesn’t reply. She only raises her chin in defiance, wiping away the blood with the back of her hand, smirking as she does. That eternal smugness of hers, D’Anna wishes she could just wipe it off her face. She hits her again, harder this time. A small whimper of pain escapes Roslin’s throat, nothing more. Roslin spits on the floor, blood. She has bitten her tongue.

 

“Is that the best you can do?” Roslin taunts, the red liquid dripping down her chin, on her jumpsuit. Now it’s D’Anna turn to smirk. If violence doesn’t work, there are always other ways. In the blink of an eye she lunges forward, pinning Roslin’s wrists to the wall, before capturing the woman’s lips in a bruising kiss.

 

D’Anna feels the former president’s blood fill her mouth, the iron taste gliding over her taste buds, taste overwhelming. It’s so alive, so human. She groans as their tongues slide together. She sucks on it, letting more blood come past her lips. Until she feels Roslin’s teeth sink into her bottom lip breaking the skin. She pulls back, touching her lip to collect the blood she finds there.

 

Roslin’s eyes are wide, her lips are parted as she pants, attempting to catch her breath. D’Anna traces Roslin’s lip with her fingers, mixing their blood before dragging her fingers down the woman’s chin over her throat, leaving red lines on the pale skin.

 

With her free hand she opens Roslin’s jumpsuit, parting it to reveal a strip of flawless skin. It’s almost a shame to taint it with their combined blood, but that doesn’t stop her. With two fingers she paints the perfect skin, two lines over her collarbone, between Roslin’s breasts, over her stomach, before pushing it between her legs.

 

Roslin attempts to muffle a cry, tears now forming in her eyes, but fails. She tries to push D’Anna away, clawing at her face, but D’Anna easily avoids her nails, wrapping one hand around the woman’s throat, squeezing it just hard enough to frighten her, but not enough to choke her to death.

 

“Don’t fight me, Laura, you’ll lose or should I say that the remnants of humanity will lose.” That oushes the right button. Roslin stops her fight, dropping her hands limply by her sides. D’Anna smiles when a tears rolls down Roslin’s cheek, mingling with the blood on her chin. She leans forward, licking it off, the taste of salt and iron turning her on. She pushes two fingers into Roslin and she can almost feel the woman break under her touch.

 

“This is the best I can do.”


End file.
